


She Had This Planned

by Glitchfxck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchfxck/pseuds/Glitchfxck
Summary: Sombra teases reader in the dressing rooms





	She Had This Planned

Sombra pulled you by your hand towards the shop’s dressing rooms, a dress and a lingerie set hooked over her other arm. “Come on, you’ve gotta tell me what you think of them,” she said.

You happily obliged, slipping into one of the many small rooms and sitting on the bench inside. As soon as the door was locked she started pulling her clothes off, revealing more of her body to you. Your eyes lingered on her bare skin, then on how the lace of her panties barely covered her but left enough unseen to toy with your imagination.

She soon stepped into the first dress, a deep purple number that clung to her curves and rested mid-thigh. You started to think that she’d picked this one out just to tease you.

“What do you think of this one?” she asked, smoothing her hands over the material, “do you like it?”

“It suits you,” you replied, “it suits you a lot.”

A smile spread across her face. “A lot, huh?” An air of mischief was already present in her voice. The woman took your hand and guided it down her hip to rest on her thigh, just below the bottom of her dress. “In that case, I think I’ll get this one.” God, she knew how to play with you too well.

Again, she started to undress. She hitched the skirt of the dress up then pulled it off over her head, shaking it out slightly before hanging it back up. Sombra hooked her thumbs under the band of her panties. The woman knew that you was watching, she wiggled them down slowly, putting a show on for you as she stripped. It took a lot for you to not reach out and touch her.

You was already growing hard at the sight of Sombra in the lingerie that she had picked out. The bra and panties were black lace with a metallic purple trim, but it was her addition of the sheer thigh-high stockings and matching suspender belt sent you over the edge. 

You slid your phone from your pocket and put the camera on. A shutter sounded as you snapped a photo of Sombra.

“You really do like what you see here, don’t you,” she purred, wiggling her ass. “How about I give you a better photo,” she said, pulling the panties down leaving only the lines of the suspenders there. Another snap sounded as you took a new picture.  You would do anything to fuck her right now. She had no idea how much you wanted her pussy, fucking her was the only thing you could think about doing. 

Sombra turnt around and straddled you. “Look at you, you’re already so hard for me,” she whispered, grinding her pussy against your clothed erection.

That was it, you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself anymore. You reached around and grabbed her ass with one hand and guided her to kiss you with the other. The kiss grew deeper, Sombra was the one to end it.

She got off and kneeled before you. Just the sight of her on her knees, all dressed up for you, made you want to come all over the Latina. The woman unbuttoned your trousers, and slowly pulled your underwear down, causing your cock to spring out in front of her face. She slid her hand down to fuck herself at the sight of you, soon enough she eagerly lapped at the length your cock, using the time to decide what to do for you next. Sombra already knew what drove you crazy, and used this knowledge to her advantage by dragging her tongue up the length of your erection and swirling it around the head.

She stopped abruptly, planting a kiss on the tip of your cock before pulling you up from your sitting position and whispering in your ear, “I want you to fuck me.”

You took advantage of her offer by pushing her face-first against the mirror, and rubbing your cock against her. “You want me to fuck you?” you whispered in her ear, using the opportunity to take full control.

She nodded desperately, rubbing her pussy and thighs against your cock, “Si, papi, fuck me right here.”

Your cock twitched at her plea, you spread her ass with one hand and positioned yourself at her pussy with the other. She was already so wet for you, your length slid in with ease but caused a moan to escape the woman’s mouth. 

“Yes, fuck,” she whispered, rocking back against you. God, she felt so good. The feeling of her warm pussy sliding on your cock was something you had been craving ever since you saw her.

You began to pound into her harder, at a much faster pace. Her mouth gaped open as you did this, and her hands clawed at the wall looking for something to grip on to. 

"Eres enorme," she moaned, her breaths heavy.

“Stay quiet now,” you cooed, slamming deep into her, “you wouldn’t want anyone to hear us.”  

She continued to moan quietly, your name spilling out of her mouth every now and then. You licked your thumb, making it wet with spit and pushed it against her ass, rubbing slightly to excite her even more as you fucked her.

The hacker loved you doing this to her, she reached down to herself, rubbing at her clit as you fucked into her. 

It wasn't long before Sombra was cumming. Her legs quivered as you continued to pound her throughout her orgasm. You were coming close to climax yourself. When you felt yourself cumming, you held her tighter, gripping under her bra at her tits. She moaned your name, not caring who heard as you filled her pussy with your cum. 

Pulling out, with heavy breaths, you realised that she had this planned from the beginning, but you didnt care.

“So,” she said, “you think I should get these?”

A smirk spread across your face. There she was in front of you spread lewdly wearing the store's lingerie with your cum dripping from her.

“Looks like you’re gonna have to,” you replied.


End file.
